Tannith Reddan
Tannith Fayne Reddan, nee Tannith Firelock, is the main character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 2 vampire. She is physically in her early twenties, and has lived for over 5 centuries. In addition to natural vampiric qualities, she also has the 2 abilities of Blood Manipulation and Creation. She is married to Tomas Reddan and they have 23 children, including one adopted daughter. She is the leader of the Firelock Coven, and due to their success in the attack on the Malus, she is now Queen of the vampiric part of the supernatural world. Appearance Tannith appears approximately 22 years old, despite having lived for over 5 centuries, and she is tall and slim, although she doesn't appear fragile. She appeared 15 years old when she was first turned, but slowly aged, over about a century, until she reached her current physical age, and stopped. She has has pale golden hair cut to her shoulders which waves slightly, inherited from her mother, and her eyes are normally dark brown and inherited from her father. She is stunningly beautiful, with silky pale skin and a slightly eerie air. As a type 2 vampire, her eyes turn crimson when in bloodthirst, and she has fangs which elongate when this happens. Personality Tannith is naturally quiet and caring, and tends to be defensive of others. She has a generally happy nature despite the tragedies she has endured in her past. Her upbringing has made her a fighter and a leader, and she shows little mercy to any supernaturals who attempt to harm her family or coven, harm humanity or break the new laws they set. However, she is much more likely to be merciful to those who threaten only her personally, in particular Hunters. She is naturally a rebel, and still struggles slightly with the idea of the responsibity of being in charge, even after having ruled for many years by now. She loves being active, and spends a lot of time flitting, running and swimming. Home Tannith and her coven live in a majestic, palace-like building outside Otsu in Japan. The home, and it's surroundings, was specifically created for them to occupy, using the ability of Creation. Due to the fact that the coven leads the supernatural world, the building also contains state rooms on the first floor, including sound-proof meeting rooms, a throne room, a crown room and a secret library known only to a few. The next 3 floors are where the coven lives, and can be accessed separately. The first floor contains a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, an indoor pool, another library and a cinema room. The second floor contains bedrooms, guestrooms, nurseries, ensuites, bathrooms and shower-rooms. The third floor is an attic which spans the entire building and has been occupied by the wolves. The grounds are extensive; containing gardens, outhouses, treehouses, homes for the Guard, a training yard and a lot of wilderness. The wilderness surrounds it at all sides and extends for several miles, ensuring no humans accidentally find it as well as giving the members somewhere to hunt. In one area the grounds extend to the coastline, ending in massive cliffs and their own beach. The coven's privacy is maintained using Lleucu's telepathy, and also Aidan's illusion creating as well Abilities Tannith possesses the supernatural abilities possesses by all type 2 vampires. She can run at an incredible speed, moving so quickly she almost seems to vanish, termed flitting. This trait is her most defined vampiric trait, because she was already speedy as a human. She also has enhanced strength, durability and reflexes, and her senses are amazing. She can recognise the presences of other supernatural beings, and can follow their scents to track them. She heals rapidly from almost any injury, and is immortal, since her body also heals from any damage which would cause ageing. She also has her own unique supernatural ability of Blood Manipulation, shared only by her mate Tomas through a blood bond. This ability enables her to form a whip-like weapon from her blood, as well as other structures such as nets, cages and ropes. She can sense and manipulate blood within her own body and within others, including its flow and properties. She can also manipulate it outside the body, e.g. to cause stored blood to replicate, or to raise it to body temperature. She can use this ability offensively, by disrupting and destroying essential blood flows, or causing mass haemorrhage, or more painfully by raising the temperature until her victim boils alive. She can also sometimes transform fully into blood when injured, manipulate her bloody form and reform unharmed, but only when her ability is strengthened. She has also received the ability of Creation from Tomas. This enables her to create anything she can think of. She mostly uses it to create small, everyday items and food which they may not have, unlike him, who generally preserves the ability for grander uses. She also uses it to create rare Hunter weapons, which have the power to harm supernatural beings - she favours creating knives and throwing knives. When strengthened, this ability will create anything she thinks of, without need for conscious thought. It has also been used, accidentally, to create their quintuplets, and deliberately to recreate others. However, she no longer possesses this aspect of the ability. Coven & Family Tannith is the leader of the Firelock Coven. This coven now rules the supernatural world, led by a Council of several of the more significant and oldest members, and this effectively makes Tannith the main Queen of the supernatural world. Her coven's other members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tomas Reddan *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Lleucu Grey *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Levi, Kyler, Chase, Caleb and Vyasah Capet *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven, Hunter, Keatley and Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Alessia, Harrison and Ethan Grey *Nickolas, Molly and Loretta Grey *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner Her birth family originated from a coastal town in West Ireland, during the 16th century. The family were heavily involed in a rebellion and civil war at the time, which led to the deaths of most of its members. She is also known to come from an old Welsh Hunting family from her maternal side. *Mother - Eleri Firelock *Father - Andrew Firelock *Brothers - James Firelock, Sean Firelock, Osian Firelock, Michael Firelock, Robert Firelock, Gwion Firelock *Sister - Lleucu Grey *Unnamed sisters in law, nephews and nieces from Michael and Robert and Gwion. Her family has also since extended, since she has married and had several children, and her sister and brother also have their own children and spouses. These new members are: *Husband - Tomas Reddan *Sons - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley and Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Daughters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia and Raven Firelock-Reddan *Adoptive daughter - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Grandson - Braedan Bennet *Son in law - Lyle Bennet *Future son in law - Mason Malus-Calwin *Future daughter in law - Tracy Strauss *Brother in law - Seth Grey *Future sister in law - Sienna Best *Nephews - Tavis Best, Harrison and Ethan Grey *Nieces - Alessia Grey and Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Great nephew - Nickolas Grey *Great nieces - Molly and Loretta Grey She also sees the rest of the coven as a family, and in particular views Avril Capet and Phillippe Capet as siblings, and their children as nephews and nieces. History Tannith was born 5 centuries ago in a small town in Western Ireland, where her family's descendants still live now. At the time, the area was caught in a civil war resulting from a rebellion attempt, and several of her family fought in it. Wanting to be able to help fight, she and her twin Lleucu volunteered to be turned into vampires aged 15, in order to gain strength to fight, after meeting a pureblood vampire who was at the time going by the name of George Murphy. However, Lleucu did not survive the transformation. Their turner fled, and it took Tannith 10 years to find him again, and to receive his blood to complete her own transformation. As a human, she'd been in a relationship with a man named Tomas. After bring turned and finding her turner, she persuaded the vampire to return there and offer to turn Tomas. They did so. But arriving there, they found that Tomas had apparently been killed in combat a month earlier. For the next few centuries, Tannith wandered around, a nomad. During that time, she slowly physically aged, reaching her current physical age of about 22. She stayed with a few covens for a while, but never stuck. That changed when she met Avril and Phillippe, who persuaded her to form a new coven with them. They chose Osaka, Japan as a home. In Osaka, they were joined by a werewolf, Jack, and later his family. They had to relocate to Otsu after attacking the hunters' base in Osaka. In Japan, she met a Hunter and vampire named Zero Kiryuu for the second time, and realised she'd by now developed feelings for him. They began a relationship, despite her knowing that he loved another. She left him after this other returned, running off to her hometown in her grief, only to find that Tomas was there, having slipped through time, and he was turned into a vampire and joined her coven. Both Tracy and Lola were in fact revived people, and because of this, Death later came to claim them, and succeeded in claiming Lola. Tannith fought for her coven-sister, eventually outwitting and beating Death together. This led to Lleucu's reincarnation, which Tannith learned of later. Tannith gained the Malus' permission to expose her history and vampirism to Lleucu's birth parents, and often visited her sister before they decided it'd be best for her to permanently join the coven. They also have a constant telepathic link created by Lleucu. Tomas and Tannith were married in a joint ceremony alongside Avril and Phillippe, shortly before the coven and their allies attacked and defeated the Malus, the corrupt leaders of the supernatural world. However, Tannith was nearly killed in the battle, and she lost the child she was carrying.The coven then replaced the Malus as leaders of the supernatural world. In the weeks, months and years after announcing this, there were several attacks on the new leaders, one leading to Jack's death. Tannith also gave birth to quintuplets in an emergency ceasarian, after having been poisoned. Another attack unfortunately led to Avril's murder. When Tannith learned of this, it awoke her submerged Hunter side and she had to struggle to prevent this from attacking the rest of the coven. Unable to attack another, her Hunter side turned on her own vampirism and eventually killed her. However, Tomas succeeded in recreating her, and shortly afterwards Avril was also revived. Within a few months, Tomas began sporadically vanishing as he was beginning to run out of time for the portal that'd brought him to this century to be created, but Tannith realised this and formed it to save him. Shortly after this, Tannith was confronted by her brother Michael Firelock, now a type 1 vampire. Michael did not approve of Tannith being Queen, disbelieving that she could cope with the pressure, and demanded she yield this authority over to him. She refused. He left, but threatened to attack in future. A few days passed and then Tannith was found by her brother Robert, a human Hunter who had fallen through the same timeslip vortex which had saved Tomas. When he learned of her trouble with Michael, he decided it was his duty to prevent him, since he and Michael had been twins. They fought, but Michael killed Lleucu in the battle. Robert pursued Michael and eventually killed him, sacrificing himself in the process. Tannith also slowly realised that a fraction of Lleucu's mind and spirit had passed into her, and a fraction of her own had died in order for this to happen. The fraction of Lleucu also instructed her to drink the girl's blood and to put her own blood into the corpse, saying this would help save her. Tannith eventually learned that the only way to revive Lleucu was if she sacrificed herself to do so, since Lleucu had died protecting her. She did so. Luckily, the experience augmented her blood manipulation and enabled her to survive. While Lola was pregnant with twin sons, Tannith was inspired by this to create a cure for her infertility, negating the need to use creation to have more children. She drank this cure, became pregnant again, and gave birth to triplet sons. A few weeks afterwards, she found Hope left at the doorstep and adopted her. Shortly after this, Tannith revealed she was pregnant once more, after the birth of her niece Alessia Grey. A series of human deaths came to the coven's attention, and when they investigated it seemed that they'd been committed by her husband Tomas. Distraught, Tannith imprisoned him, but couldn't bring herself to execute him as her laws demanded. She went into labour extremely early because of the stress. After this, she forced herself to kill him, and despairing fled the coven and palace, effectively abandoning her remaining family. She contemplated suicide. When she was confronted by the vampire who'd in fact framed Tomas to achieve revenge on her since the coven had previously killed his mate, she killed him and then recreated Tomas. Her weakness caused her to collapse before she'd fully recreated, but both of them were healed by Poppy Haxford. and Seth's reception, where she died]] However, a few months afterwards and shortly after her sister became engaged, Tannith was warned by Ariana of a new prediction, an unknown threat to the Queen. They both searched for an answer, while Tannith kept it all secret from the rest, but they failed. Tannith slowly began weakening and becoming ill, and found that blood now made her nauseous. She was slowly turning back human, and she died at the reception of Lleucu's wedding to Seth, in Tomas' arms. She remained dead for several months, until her nephew Tavis Best, arrived from the future. He explained that one of his clones possessed venokinesis, and used this to revive her by manipulating away the toxins of the illness which had killed her. Tannith fell pregant soon after, and has given birth to octuplet daughters. During her pregnancy, her husband was attacked and drained by an enemy vampire, leaving him temporarily comatose and also powerless. Tannith succeeded in returning his powers to him, but this cost them both half their original strength. Shortly afterwards, in a battle against Death, the children of the moon and the Braşov Coven, Tannith sacrificed herself, offering herself as a host to Death and then killing herself in order to defeat him. Her nephew Harrison attempted to save her using projection, but her new form simply died once more. However, Lowri Capet eventually succeeded in saving her, by Commanding that Tannith live. Several months afterwards, she became pregnant again, and first learned of it after Liam Ash saw it in her aura and congratulated her. She has recently given birth to quadruplets. Strengths & Weaknesses Tannith's greatest strength is her centuries of life experience, and the control over her vampirism and her unique abilities which would come with living so long. She is also naturally a skilled leader and she knows well how to fight. Due to her Hunter lineage she can still safely handle and wield Hunter weapons. She is fast even for a vampire. Like all type 2 vampires, she can be killed if her healing is inhibited and then her heart or head damaged. She is vulnerable to Hunter weapons despite her lineage. Her tracking is weak, and she is not that physically strong. The tragedies in her past can make her emotional and cloud her thinking. She can also be too merciful to those who threaten to harm her personally (but not her coven or family), in particular Hunters because of how her maternal family gives her an understanding of them. Etymology The name Tannith means "estate" in Gaelic, which may be a reference to her being a Queen, as well as having been named as her father's heir while a human child. It also has roots in Phonecian and Egyptian mythology, meaning "serpent goddess" and "light goddess". This could refer to the serpentlike movements of her blood whip. The name also has a Welsh origin, connected with fire, possibly meaning "white fire" or "pure fire", and it's abbreviation, Tan, means quite simply "fire". This is the meaning her mother would have known when naming her, and is linked to her maiden name, Firelock. Her middle name, Fayne, means "glad". Her maiden name means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could be linked to her family's martial history, or her own fiery and fighting nature. Her marital surname, Reddan, may be linked to the colour red, or to the word "reed". It is a Gaelic surname. The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and her vampiric nature, her eyes turning red, or the "fire" aspect in her first and maiden names. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2